


Over the limit

by Slaves_of_Yesterday



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Based on a Dream, Gen, katya is a vampire, rated explicit for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaves_of_Yesterday/pseuds/Slaves_of_Yesterday
Summary: Based on a dream I had which I had to bring to an end
Relationships: Trixie Mattel & Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Over the limit

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot. Since I don't like self inserts or ich form I simply changed me in that dream for Trixie. I do not ship them normally but better that than self insert

Her body was heavy yet so light pressed against Trixie's body as they walked down the hall. Katya needed help, she couldn't stand on her own and walking in those tiny steps were made with huge difficulty. Trixie basically dragged her those last few meters into the room and threw her onto the bed.

It was impossible to know if Katya was smiling or just lost control over her muscles. Trix was looking down at her, even then, she was beautiful. The messy shoulder length hair with bangs all over the place and that damn lace body suit would make her head spin any other time but now, when she needed help. She knew very well what she had to do. In a moment she climbed over Katya to lie next to her and without a word she just held her left wrist in front of her face. Katya's reaction was immediate. Sharp teeth pierced the skin just deep enough and her icy blue eyes opened wide for a second, then shut close. She didn't move however, her hands still alongside her body, holding onto the sheets.

Trixie watched color coming back to Katya's face, turning the ashy grey into light red, as tiredness started creeping into her body. The grip of Katya's teeth loosened for a millisecond just to become stronger as she tried to get better access.

She most probably forgot about the limit or was too blinded by previous weakness that she didn't care. That wouldn't be surprising at all. Trix tried to move her wrist away which resulted into a half drown growl and Katya's hands suddenly appearing on her forearm, holding it down. Trixie felt like all her sense of normality left her when she caught herself thinking that she wouldn't be mad at her if she didn't stop. She wasn't even sure if Katya would regret it, she hasn't been part of her life long enough to be someone special to her.  
Katya allowed Trixie to sit up, barely, it was rather uncomfortable position but she wanted to have her right hand free while the left one was still in Katya's possession.

"Hun, you listening?" Trix asked, voice calm as she brushed a strand of hair from her face. She was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. Katya opened her eyes, smirking. Clearly she as playing with her. Katya slowly blinked as to say yes. "You know you've passed the limit right?" Trixie's hand in Katya's hair, slowly stroking her head. Katya blinked again and Trixie could feel her smile against the skin on her wrist. "Are you trying to me again, to see when I speak up?" Trixie leaned down to kiss her for forehead. "You know that a time might come when I just stay silent."

Finally she let off of her wrist just to catch her lips as she was pulling away. Trixie immediately parted her lips to let her in- and that bitch just pushed a mouthful of blood down her throat, laughing like crazy at Trixie coughing.

"You're gonna die with me, Barbara" she grinned, using her madman voice and pushed Trixie so that she lied on the bed again. Katya cuddled onto her side, hugging her close.  
"I know," whispered Trixie, hugging her back, giving her one last kiss on the top of her head before her mind shut down.


End file.
